Gomenasai, For Everything
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Shion is falling, and thinks of her beloved, and has just one thing to say to him. Songfic.


Gomenasai, For Everything

I am trying my first song fic. The song is TATU's Gomenasai.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, the characters or story lines, or Gomenasai. I dunno who exactly owns them, but it certainly isn't me, unfortunately._

-----

Shion was falling, she had slipped off the ledge. She had lost everything now. She had lost the boy she loved, and had failed to keep her promise to him. Now she would pass on. She looked at the moon, and thought she saw Satoshi's face there.

_What I thought wasn't mine_  
_ In the light_  
_ Was a one of a kind,_  
_ A precious pearl_

She remembered how they first met. She could not tell him the truth, she wanted him to know the truth so badly. But even if she had told him, he would never have been hers. Would he?

_When I wanted to cry_  
_ I couldn't cause I_  
_ Wasn't allowed_

She had been almost in tears over what he had said to her after that incident in the classroom with Satoko. With Satoko...

_Gomenasai for everything_  
_ Gomenasai, I know I let you down_  
_ Gomenasai till the end_  
_ I never needed a friend_  
_ Like I do now_

She had hit Satoko, she had shouted at the little girl, she had pushed the others out of the way to hurt her. Only when he came in did she stop, when he pushed her away to protect his sister. Then he said his mind to her. It stung horribly, and she had brought in on herself. She had done everything, and it made her seem a fiend, even to Mion's friends._  
_

_What I thought wasn't all_  
_ So innocent_  
_ Was a delicate doll_  
_ Of porcelain_

Satoko, she was a little girl. She had been the cause of Satoshi's anxiety. She had been the guilty one, who should have disappeared, not Satoshi. She should have gone, and been the Hojo's sacrifice. But she was a little girl, so delicate, like a doll. Had it really been her fault?

_When I wanted to call you_  
_ And ask you for help_  
_ I stopped myself_

Shion had wanted to apologise with all her heart, but just could not bring herself to call him. It took him to call her before she said what was needed. And it was him that asked her help, not the way she wanted.

_Gomenasai for everything_  
_ Gomenasai, I know I let you down_  
_ Gomenasai till the end_  
_ I never needed a friend_  
_ Like I do now_

She wished she had never done it, it would have meant that Satoshi might have acted differently. Maybe he would not have felt the need to kill his Aunt if another had not hurt Satoko too. Maybe. The flitting thoughts passed through Shion's mind.

_What I thought was a dream_  
_ A mirage_  
_ Was as real as it seemed_  
_ A privilege_

To be with Satoshi had been so wonderful. But like a dream, it broke apart and passed on. But it had happened, she had met him, and fallen in love with him. She loved him more than anything, then he faded away.

_When I wanted to tell you_  
_ I made a mistake_  
_ I walked away_

Shion had done so much wrong, it was hard to find where it started anymore. The mistake of not telling him the truth until it was too late, the mistake of hurting Satoko, the mistake of not being there for him whenever he needed it. The mistake of killing her grandmother, the mistake of killing the village leader, the mistake of cruxifying Satoko, and throwing knives at he,r the mistake of letting Rika stab herself to death, the mistake of throwing Mion down the well. The mistake of succumbing to the daemon. The mistake... the mistake... the mistake...

_Gomenasai, for everything_  
_ Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai_  
_ I never needed a friend,_  
_ Like I do now_

She wished that she could undo everything, that this nightmare world would disappear. She was so sorry, to all her friends, and especially to him.

_Gomenasai, I let you down_  
_ Gomenasai, Gomenasai,_  
_ Gomenasai till the end_  
_ I never needed a friend_  
_ Like I do now_

As she hit the ground, her body broke. The vision in the moon started to fade. With her last breath she gasped out, "Gomenasai, Satoshi-kun."

As she drifted to her rest, she heard a voice, "I forgive you, Shion." She died, with the hint of a smile on her face.

-----

ShionXSatoshi forever. Please Review. When I finish one of my current multi-chapter fics, I'll get started on a new Higurashi one. It'll be ShionXSatoshi of course, but there are two options, an AU one with them in high school, or an alternate ending to the series. If you have a preference, please review and tell me.

Bis Bald

BW


End file.
